


Deep

by kaizoku



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Het, Kink Bingo 2013, Object Penetration, Power Imbalance, Sounding, Summer Pornathon 2014, Team Gluttony, Urethral Play, Urethral plug, male submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/pseuds/kaizoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen wants to try something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Summer Pornathon 2014 for Challenge 4: Trope Smash

There's something lovely about the way Arthur squirms, his hips jerking up, needy, his eyes fluttering closed - that just does things to her. Makes her want to tease him, hold him down, rub herself over his cock, see his muscles jump as he strains against her, have him naked and vulnerable while she's still dressed.

Gwen always thought she liked pale, lithe boys until she met Arthur, with his arrogant grin and serious eyes. Having all that strength held in check makes her hot like nothing else. She loves him when he's desperate to fuck too, when he comes up from licking her, mouth wet and sticky, hair tousled, smirking like he's won the lotto, cock hard against her belly. 

"Not yet," Gwen pants, when he tries to slide between her thighs. She tangles their legs together, keeps him close.

"You sure?" Arthur asks, butterfly-kissing her neck until she bats him away.

"Positive. I want to do terrible things to you first," Gwen admits.

"Ohh," Arthur closes his eyes. "I suppose I can't say no to that." He can, of course, but Arthur likes to pretend otherwise.

When she presses her thumb over the tip of his cock, he twitches. Gwen licks her hand and does it again, dragging it over the spot under the head. He kisses her, open and breathy, when he comes, hips stuttering as Gwen milks the fluid from him.

It gives her ideas.

She's done it before, just not with Arthur. But she knows the idea excites him. She really wants to see how he'll take it.

* * *

Washing her hands and assembling her tools, alcohol wipes, lube, and surgical gloves centers her and brings her arousal down to a simmer. The metal rods are sanitized but she wipes them again. There's a plug as well, shorter but wider than the sounds.

Arthur hums happily when she pulls his arms up and handcuffs his wrists to the headboard. Gwen thinks he's more awake than he's letting on.

"What're you up to?" Arthur cracks one eye open. Gwen's sitting cross-legged next to him. "You have that evil smile on," he raises his head, looking her over, "and nothing else." Gwen giggles.

"I want to try something," she says.

Arthur raises an eyebrow. "Is it going to hurt?" Gwen shakes her head.

"It shouldn't. Not if I do it right."

Arthur catches sight of the sounds and his eyes widen. "Ohhh." He gulps. "Er, carry on."

* * *

Gwen traces the flush on Arthur's chest with her fingertips. He shivers, muscles tightening and releasing, breath bursting out of him when she runs her hand over his taut stomach. He's so relaxed, so trusting, her heart clenches.

It's good that he's soft, makes it easier. Arthur whimpers when she peels back his foreskin and smears lube around the slit. Gwen presses her legs together.

When she places the sound against his urethra, Arthur's dick practically swallows it up, it goes in that easy. He moans, his legs shaking. Gwen is torn between watching his face and watching the slim piece of metal slide home. She controls the angle, the speed. About an inch, then she gently rocks it back. Arthur's mouth is slack, panting. He clenches up as it comes out, like he's trying to keep it inside, and moans, surprising them both with how loud he is.

Gwen applies more lube to the sound and lets it slide back down, deeper this time.

"How does it feel?" She's rubbing his thigh. When he tries to press up into it, she straddles him.

"I don't know," Arthur's face is wondering, open. "Intense. Totally different."

"Hurts?"

"No," Arthur shakes his head, hips hunching. Gwen takes her hands away and just watches, as Arthur's muscles press the sound up, up, forcing it out. Then he collapses and it slides back in. His cock is hardening, the head red and bulbous.

"God, I could just leave you like this," she says. "Let you ride it."

Arthur keens. "Don't, don't leave me--"

"I won't," she shushes him, leans over to kiss him, stroke the sweat on his forehead away. "Shh. I won't."

* * *

The gem on the head of the plug is so pretty glittering at the tip of his cock. When she slides onto him, it presses right against her G-spot. Arthur's brow pinches.

"Arthur," she groans, clenching around him, "Oh, love."

He's almost weeping when she finally draws the plug out, a trickle of come wetting her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to have more of a delayed gratification theme but that didn't quite happen...


End file.
